


Welcome Cacophony

by M1ssUnd3rst4nd1ng



Series: DC Drabbles - Various Universes [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1ssUnd3rst4nd1ng/pseuds/M1ssUnd3rst4nd1ng
Summary: Kal likes to escape the world when he needs to think. Kara prefers to immerse herself in all the sounds of it.





	Welcome Cacophony

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by episode one of this season and I think episode three or four (the one where she keeps having the vision of being sent into space).

Kal found the constant din of humanity overwhelming sometimes, especially in Metropolis; it was why he had the Fortress of Solitude.

Kara never had.

After so many years drifting helplessly through the silent vacuum of space, utterly alone and with nothing to occupy her but the memory of everyone she'd ever known vanishing in a moment, the sounds of life continuing in every direction—literally and metaphorically—relaxed her. They reminded her that she wasn't alone, gave her hope and a purpose, the sounds of so many people on her new home that she could help. They gave her life.


End file.
